conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Aran
Aran Aran is a language created by me, for me, and with the help of me. Pronunciation '''Word Stress''' The primary stress of a word is on the first syllable, unless the word has a prefix. '''Vowels''' Aran has long and short vowels, with long ones being indicated by a grave accent over the letter. '''Long vowels:''' *'''à''' - ''eɪ'' as in s'''ay''' *'''è '''- ''e'' as in t'''e'''n *'''ì '''- ''i'' as in fr'''ee''' *'''ò '''- ''oʊ'' as in v'''o'''te *'''ù '''- ''u'' as in act'''u'''al '''Short vowels:''' *'''a''' - ''æ''''' as in c'''a'''t''' *'''e''' - ''ə'' as in b'''a'''nan'''a''' *'''i''' - ''ɪ'' as in s'''i'''t *'''o''' - ''a:'' as in f'''a'''ther *'''u''' - ''ʊ'' as in p'''u'''t '''Dipthongs''' * '''''ài''''' - ''aɪ'' as in m'''y''' '''Consonants''' Aran consonants are pronounced as English ones, with the following exceptions. #There is no Q or X. #There is no Z. Instead the sound is made by a double s. (ss) #G always makes the ''g''' '''''sound as in '''g'''ood. #C makes a K sound unless followed by a vowel. When followed by a vowel it makes an S sound. * EXCEPTION: When followed by a U, a C makes a Q sound. #S makes an S sound unless followed by a vowel. When followed by a vowel it makes a SH sound. Some consonants make a different sound when they are followed by a silent f. They are listed below. *'''sf''' - ''ʃ'' as in '''sh'''oe *'''ssf''' - ''ð'' as in '''th'''is *'''tf''' - ''θ'' as in '''th'''in *'''vf''' - ''ʒ'' as in vi'''s'''ion Grammar The Aran grammar is averagely simple, and is described below. '''Parts of Speech''' The parts of speech, below, are similar to English. Any differences are noted. '''Noun:''' A person, place, or thing. '''Pronoun:''' A replacement for a noun. Although pronouns are less widely used in Aran, there are quite a few. They are mainly used to name things when their name is unknown. Also, most of them use unstressed vowels. '''He''' '''She''' '''It''' '''That - ''' '''We - '''isf '''Adjective:''' Describes a noun. Adjectives are always listed after nouns, with a comma after each one. '''Example:''' cat large, sleepy, '''In a sentence:''' The cat large, sleepy, was on a bed. '''Verb:''' Shows an action or state of being. Types of verbs: '''Action Verbs:''' Action verbs show an action that (1) happened, (2) is happening, or (3) will happen. '''(1)''' Past-tense is shown with the adjective ''nìl'' (neel) after the word. This translates to "that happened", as in ''game that happened''. '''(2)''' There are no changes to present-tense words. '''(3)''' An action that will happen is shown with the adjective ''nìr'' (neer) after the word. This translates to "that will happen", as in ''game that will happen''. '''Helping Verbs''' Helping verbs come directly before the direct object. However, they are usually replaced with the words describing past and future tense when they can be. '''Adverb:''' Describes an adjective, verb, or another adverb. Adverbs are listed before adjectives or other adverbs with no commas, but after verbs (like adjectives) with a comma after each one. '''Preposition:''' Specifies a location or time. '''Conjunction:''' Connects words, sentences, or clauses. '''Interjection:''' A word that conveys emotion. Dictionary A basic Aran dictionary is below. The more detailed version is [[Aran Dictionary|here]] '''A''' '''B''' '''bàilì''' /'baɪl-ˌi/ adjective Quickly; speedily. '''C''' '''D''' '''E''' '''F''' '''G''' '''H''' '''I''' '''isf''' /ɪsh/ pronoun We. '''J''' '''K''' '''L''' '''M''' N '''nìl''' /nil/ Adjective Shows past tense. '''nìr''' /nir/ Adjective Shows future tense. '''O''' ''''''òl'''''' /oʊl/ preposition Back, as in "we'll be right back". '''P''' '''R''' '''S''' '''T''' '''U''' '''V''' '''W''' '''Y'''=